


I Am Really Lucky

by Geekygirl669



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Established Relationship Evan "Buck" Buckly/Eddie Diaz, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: Eddie and Buck had been dating for about six months now and Buck sometimes still found it hard to believe that he really had the other man in his life this way.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 139
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	I Am Really Lucky

Even after six months of dating Eddie, Buck was still finding it hard to believe that the older man was his, like really his.

It was still weird being able to just go to Eddie’s house whenever, to be able to just let himself in through the front door. Even though he had been able to do that since before they started dating he still felt a little weird about it now.

Getting to kiss Eddie whenever he wanted was something he loved but also finding it hard to believe. It was what he wanted more than anything for a long time and now that he had it, it shocked him.

The sex was amazing and something he loved but again was something he was still finding it hard to believe.

But the one Buck felt was the hardest to believe was getting to wake in bed with the man he loved. It was something that seemed to shock him every single morning he woke up with Eddie cuddled up to his side or the sound of his boyfriend making breakfast for them in the kitchen, or his favourite the sounds of Christopher coming from somewhere in the small house.

Buck loved it but he still found it hard to believe.

“I’m not going to go anywhere.” Eddie said his voice still filled with sleep and his eyes still closed, having felt his boyfriend’s eyes on him for a while now.

“I know.” Buck nodded, he knew Eddie had no planes on leaving him, at least deep down he knew, but there was still a small part of him that was insecure and terrified that this would all go horribly wrong.

“They why are you watching me sleep?” Eddie asked as he opened one eye to get a look at his boyfriend.

“Because you look pretty hot laying there with no clothes on in my bed.” Buck told him, he wasn’t really lying he did think Eddie looked damn hot laying there but there was another reason he was looking down at him, one that he couldn’t quite pint point.

“You look pretty good lying there with no clothes on.” Eddie agreed with a small nod as he pushed himself up a little to get a good look at Buck. “Thought that can’t be the only reason you were watching me sleep.”

“I just like waking up with you.” Buck shrugged not really sure what else he could say. “It’s kind of amazing.”

“Been a long time since I work up with someone else in my bed.” Eddie agreed as he leant back against the headboard of Buck’s bed. “And I like waking up with you next to me.”

“Good.” Buck nodded a small smile spreading on his lips. “How long till you have to go pick up Chris?”

“A good few hours.” Eddie assured him his smile turning into a small smirk. “I think we have more than enough time to do something just the two of us.”

“Oh do we now?” Buck asked with a small laugh looking over at his boyfriend with the same small smirk.

“Yeah we do.” Eddie agreed with a nod as he pulled Buck over to straddle his lap. “Another up side of waking up with you beside me.”

“A pretty great upside.” Buck agreed before he leant down to kiss Eddie, the kiss quickly turning more passionate.

**********************************************************************************

As much as Buck liked waking up with Eddie beside him he quickly worked out that it was a hell of a lot better to wake up with Eddie and Chris in bed.

It had one morning after the ten year old had a nightmare, one bad enough for Eddie to let his son sleep in bed with the two of them.

By the time Buck had gone back to sleep and woken he had actually forgotten the kid was there, so when he woke up to Chris snuggled between himself and Eddie he was a little shocked before finally a small smile broke out on his face.

The sight was one of the best he had seen. At some point in the night Chris had cuddled into his father’s side and Eddie was no holding onto him protectively.

Buck seat there for moment just looking at the father and son his smile somehow growing even bigger as he watched Chris snuggle even further into Eddie’s side, Eddie’s eyes opening and meeting his as the ten year did so. “Morning.” Eddie whispered.

“Morning.” Buck replied his voice just as quite as Eddie’s. “How long have you been awake for?”

“Not that long, a couple of minute’s maybe.” Eddie assured him as a small smile pulled onto the corner of his lips. “I got kicked in the leg.”

Buck couldn’t help the small laugh that came out with that as he reached over to rest a hand on Eddie’s shoulder. “I defiantly did not expect to wake up with Chris here.”

“Oh shit, is it okay that I let him sleep in here?” The thought that Buck might not have wanted Chris to sleep in their bed had not crossed Eddie’s mind last night.

“Of course it is Eddie.” Buck assured him with a small squeeze to his arm. “I didn’t mean it in a bad way. It was nice waking up to the two of you, the two most important people in my life.”

“Same here.” Eddie agreed with a small nod the slight movement of his son making him look down to see Chris’ eyes slowly opening. “Guess who’s awake.”

Buck watched as Chris woke up a hug smile on the kids face when he spotted where he was with and who was there with him and Buck knew just from watching the people next to him that he wanted this forever.

That he didn’t want to spend another day of his life without Eddie and Chris in it and that one day he wants to expand their family.

But for now he was content to lean across and pull Chris into a tight hug, one hand going over to grab Eddie’s in his as they smiled at each other over Chris’ shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed any that you spotted while reading please let me know in the comments so I can correct them.  
> I am really bad at tagging works so if you think I need to add anything to the tags please let me know in the comments so I can add them.
> 
> I take prompts and story suggestions on Tumbler under the same username or in the comments.


End file.
